Throughout this specification the applicant continually refers to terminology such as a billiard table, nonetheless this terminology is not to be interpreted restrictively in any way and simply as a way of describing a table that has a series of pockets or holes along it's peripheral edge to which when a set of balls is placed upon such a table the objective is to pot such balls in the relevant pocket.
Still further while this specification describes an arrangement applicable to billiard tables there is nothing within its scope that could not see it as equally applicable to other games such as Darts, Ten Pin Bowling and so forth.
The arrangement to which this specification relates to is applicable to all kinds of tables to which such games are played upon and include but are not limited to billiards, pool, snooker, 8-ball and the like.
Most members of the public, at least those who have reached their teens and beyond are very familiar with the conventional or traditional billiard table.
The billiard table need not necessarily look all that different from a standard table but it is characterised by its felt cloth on the surface of the table and the various holes or pockets that are placed in symmetry about the edge of the table.
Throughout the ages people of all ages have enjoyed developing a skill and having fun in the task of using a cue to impact upon one ball which then makes contact with another in the hope that this engagement will lead to that later ball being struck ending up in one of the pockets of the table.
While this simple game of potting balls has been enjoyed for many a long year, the fact remains that in this modern day society individuals require slightly more sophistication or challenge in order to improve upon their skills of completing a task or in fact even deriving some type of satisfactional enjoyment from the playing of a game.
While the traditional game of billiards is an appropriate way to pass time, the fact remains that these kinds of tables in many instances now remain unutilized in entertainment locations such as hotels, pubs, pool halls, recreational centres, private residences (games rooms) and the like. People these days are presented with just too many ways in which to utilise their leisure and have their mind invigorated by challenges.
For example the release of the worldwide web into most homes and entertainment locations has meant that many people can play or be involved in very sophisticated electronic games against competitors playing the same game all over the world. Hence while the player may be simply accessing his or her own computer from the backroom of a residential property, they may very well be competing with a player in an internet café on the other side of the globe.
While playing electronic games can stimulate the mind, they do very little to invigorate the body as a whole and also by the very nature of an electronic game, which is often confined to a single screen or monitor, the ability for respective players to physically interact both within the environment about them and within the game itself is particularly limited.
Preferably it would be particularly advantageous if somehow the conventional traditional game of billiards could be improved upon in order to make it more conducive to the modern day requirement of members of the purchasing public who are looking for not only physical adrenaline of playing a game, but also some additional interaction over and above than one would expect from simply two players, playing a conventional game of billiards where one would either pocket a set of balls faster than the other, or alternatively pocket a series of balls to obtain a higher score than the other player.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a billiard table or at least an arrangement to work with a billiard table that can ameliorate or overcome some of the short comings referred to above or at least provide members of the public with an arrangement that will be able to improve the utilisation, versatility and all the general application exposure of the conventional billiard table.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the complete reading of the following specification.